Take it or leave it
by MissJerseyNumber26
Summary: He hates me but I love him. He's up there. I'm down here. Until one day love striked us. We were both so happy. But then… A problem came to our lives. I was asked to marry another girl. She was asked to stay away from me. Will we do what our parents want us to do? Or will we take the risk and stay with each others arms? I just hope that someone would be brave enough to sa
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:  
>This is my second FAIRY TAIL story. My first story was MUST BE LOVE. But already deleted it here in Fanfic because I ran out of ideas. So here in this story our characters will have no powers or whatever. They will live like normal people BUT with a twist.<strong>_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

He hates me but I love him.

He's up there. I'm down here.

Until one day love striked us.  
>We were both so happy.<p>

But then…

A problem came to our lives.

I was asked to marry another girl.

She was asked to stay away from me.

Will we do what our parents want us to do?

Or will we take the risk and stay with each others arms?

I just hope that someone would be brave enough to say "Marrying another girl wouldn't be your greatest mistake."

I hope so.

But the question is…..

Will we **TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT?**

I'm Gray Fullbuster and this?

Is the story of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**Well I'm not sure about writing this story. You like it? R&R please? So I'll know when to continue and when to stop. But anyway. Let me know of what do you think about the prologue. Thankyou!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**GRAY'S POV**_

Hey guys! The name is Gray Fullbuster. And I've been living for 19 years of existence. You know me and and Lucy right? Well I have a crush on her since I was 12 years old.

She might not notice it since she hates me that much to notice. But you know what? I was thinking of confessing my feelings for her. *Cross Fingers*

Just thinking of me getting busted makes me wanna cry. (Crying like a baby eh?) But I'm not quitting. Someday she'll be mine.

I was a bit conscious about my style since she's rich and likes stylish men. While there is me, a not so wealthy and not so stylish guy.

Even though I can't reach her standards I'll do my best for her to notice me.

Anyway. Bye for now. I'm going to school ya know.

_**LUCY'S POV**_

Yow zup? Hehehe just kidding. I'm not bisexual you know. Duuuuuuuh. That would be sooo gross.

Well I'm Lucy Heartifilia. 17 years of existence on our beloved planet earth. And guess what? I'm turning 18 on September 17! (That was author's birthday though)

I'm so excited. I wanna celebrate it in a grand hall with Natsu as my escort. Omygee. So Romantic.

Then we'll go down on that stair with red carpet.

But who know? Maybe my parent's will hire a hot actor to be my escort.

You wanna know more about me?

I HAD take note of this HAD a crush on Gray when we were young. But that feeling changed because of- forget about it.

Well bye for now. First day in college is here.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Sooooo short. Well I'll ive you long chapters when my writer's block is off. This chapter was just an introduction of our main characters. R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

_**I am thinking that maybe nobody likes this story. But who cares. I'd still like to continue it. I just really hope that you'll continue reading this.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**~FLASHBACK~**

**GRAY'S POV**

I am the son of the owner of Fullbuster's Incorporation. My father and I were so close. He gives me everything I want. i have a girl best friend. Well, she is Lucy. Her parent's is an employee on our company. They live near our subdivision. We play almost everyday. Lucy is a boyish type of girl. She likes playing video games with me.

But everything changed. When I had a crush on my best friend. I always tease her. I always laugh at her mistake. just like one time. We were playing catch when the ball went straight to her face.

"Clumsy Lucy! Clumsy Lucy!" I teased.

"Ughhh! Shut up Gray!" She exclaimed.

But I didn't stop teasing her. I did stop teasing her. but that was when she started to cry.

"Uwaaaa! You! I don't want to be your best friend anymore!" She cried while pointing at me.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean it. I was just joking." I apologized.

I always tease her just to make her notice me. Every school vacation my family always go to different locations. I always make sure that when we come back I will look more handsome. I really want Lucy to notice me. But when we reached middle school we both went to another school. In short we had separated ways. We only see each other on weekends.

We go to the mall, we had a walk to the park. But everything changed. Her parents resigned on our company. They had their own company. I couldn't even call her my best friend anymore.

She changed. A lot. The simple girl I knew changed. She don't talk to me anymore. That long conversations we had? It's now gone. I didn't even expect that we will see each other again. But then….

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

I am walking at the hall alone. When I heard somebody say

"The white tigresses are Here!"

I went to look on the direction the guy was pointing. But my world stopped. I saw Lucy entering the school with two girls. She was smiling at me—or maybe she isn't.

"Babe!" I heard a voice from my back.

Lucy passed beside me. And hugged the guy at my back. _"So she has a boyfriend?" _

That hit me. I was too late. The girl I love is in a relationship with someone I don't even know! Is she really my best friend? She didn't bother to tell me!

Oh I forgot. She ISN'T my best friend anymore. I just sighed at frustration. I am hurt. I can feel my heart tearing into pieces.

It is my first year in college and this is what I see? The girl I love in a relationship with somebody else? But no. I won't quit. I'll get my best friend back. Besides SHE IS MINE in the first place.

I went straight to our classroom. I passed Lucy and that pink haired guy. I am really hurt. So this is what it feels to be JEALOUS.

And to my surprise the pink haired boy went to sit beside me.

"Hey men, I'm Natsu, and you are?" The pink haired boy asked.

"Hey, I'm Gray." I answered.

"Nice meeting you Gray." He said.

Then suddenly a blue haired guy sat beside Natsu.

"Guess what Jellal? I think I found a new member." Natsu said to the blue haired guy.

"Who?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Jellal, meet Gray, Gray meet Jellal" Natsu said introducing me to Jellal.

"Oh Hey. Gray, I was wondering could we be friends? We both are famous in the university. They call us the Black Tigers. Well I wanna recruit you and be part of us." Jellas asked me.

"Black Tigers? Are you somehow related to the White Tigresses?" I asked.

"Yup. Our groups are the most famous groups in the university. Sooo? Wanna join?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied.

"From now on you'll be coming with us." Jellal explained.

"Sure, well I would like that. Besides I don't know anybody here. Except you two." I replied

I will use this opportunity to be close to Lucy. Then suddenly the bell rang. Making us sit properly. We introduced ourselves in front.

**LUCY'S POV**

I was about to enter the university when I saw a familiar face, it was Gray. My best friend. Well, that was before. I don't even treat him as one anymore. I HATE HIM. Because of what he did when we were young I grew angry to him.

That's why I changed. The weak Lucy he knew? Well, she is strong now. I am strong now. I won't let anyone bully me anymore. I don't want to get hurt anymore.

I heard Natsu call me. I smile at him and hugged him. There is no malice anymore. He is my boyfriend. The we went separate ways. Me, Erza and Levy went to our first subject. I know that I am with the same section with Gray. But in our school the section only meets in Thursdays and Fridays.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when

"Hey Lucy, the guy earlier was staring at you." Levy said.

"I also noticed." Erza commented.

"Well, he was my best friend. He is Gray." I replied.

"What do you mean WAS?" they both asked.

" were not best friends anymore." I replied.

"Oh.." The both replied.

The bell rang meaning that teacher will come in any minute from now. Our teacher asked us to introduce ourselves. We met our subject teachers and introduced ourselves. In our university the first school is only half day.

The bell rang again meaning we could all go home. White Tigresses and Black Tigers are known because of our good looks and stylish clothing.

We are all smart, good looking, stylish and RICH. Yes, you heard it right. We all have companies. That makes us more famous. I know that Gray is qualified to be one of the members of Black tigers.

I texted Natsu saying "Babe, let's go to the mall. Shopping. Bring with you Jellal." I press sent and I received a reply.

"We have a new member. We'll be bringing him too."

"Fine. Let's just meet there." I replied.

I and the girls went to the parking lot and went inside Erza's Car. We went straight to the mall and waited for the black tigers.

They finally arrived. We went to a restaurant and ordered food. We ate our lunch there.

"Her girls, This is Gray. Our new member." Jellal stated.

"I'm Erza."

"I'm Levy."

"I'm Lucy."

I introduced myself even if I already know him.

"Hey." Gray said.

That voice. I missed that voice. I missed Gray. But who cares? Everything changed.

After eating we went straight to a fashion boutique for girls. And the boys went to a shop for boys.

I found a Fashionable Long Blue Dress with a black belt, casual gold v neck dress colored in white, attractive open shoulder top colored in pink, simple blue shirt printed "CHOOSE LOVE", sexy heart print short and a black skater skirt.

I went to the cashier and paid for the clothes. We then went to the shoe store and searched some shoes that could fit the clothes we bought.

I saw a Stylish Crystal Heels pump shoes colored in black, Cross straps Velco wedge sandals,and a zebra printed high pump shoes.

After shopping we met at the food court and bid goodbyes. Erza drived us home I went straight to my walk in closet, arranged the clothes bought and got some pajamas and took a shower.

I red a book. Then suddenly i heard a knock on my door. I stand up to open it and saw our maid holding a tray with food on it. I got the tray and thanked the maid.

After eating I left the tray outside. I scanned my twitter account and fell asleep.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**So how was it? R&R please!**_


End file.
